Navy Blue Ribbon
by xXsugaraddictXx05
Summary: He didn't appear to be angry, but he was not particularly pleased with her arrival in his peaceful new home, far from the past – far from her.


One step after another, she continued down the dirt road, her feet hurt, but it didn't matter, she was used to it. Her shoes had seen better days and her hakama was slightly worn. Her bangs were swept to the side and her straight brown hair reached the small of her back, tied in a loose, low ponytail with a navy blue ribbon. She appeared to be much younger than her actual age, standing at only 147 centimeters, and her skin was pure white, excluding the long, straight scar that ran from one cheek to another across the bridge of her nose. She was beautiful on the outside, with large golden brown eyes that initially struck one as innocent - but that was far from the truth, and she was well-aware of that.

She had been travelling for twenty of the twenty-five years that made up her life. She had her mind set on reaching her destination, the home of an old partner, one she knew would be more unhappy that not to see her after ten years. But she would not let cancel the unexpected visit. She _needed_ to see him – it was unquestionable – without this visit, she was certain she would die alone, and that was something that she would not allow to occur.

Raindrops hit her in the face as she trudged along, it must have been near twilight, the air felt cooler than it had an hour ago. She had to hurry, she had no money for an inn and it would put her fragile health in jeopardy to sleep outside in the rain. There was a time when she did not have to worry about a night spent outside, but that time has passed and she was sick, sick from the horrendous illness killing her body – but mostly sick of being alone. She wanted company, yearned for it, and she was going to have it, whether or not _he_ opposed her presence.

She had a past. A dark, dark past that resembled a terrible story used to scare a person, but it wasn't, it was real and true and should be considered a sin to speak of. She lived with her past, it lagged behind her, tainted her future, stained her person, but she lived with it. Not because she felt she needed to make up for it, which she did, but the real reason was because she shared it. She shared it with _him. _His past and hers were connected, they were the same, that same evil story of a boy and a girl thrust into a world of adulteration, where innocence was sullied by warm, crimson liquid. They were connected, and she'd be damned if he denied it.

So another hour of travel on the desolate road passed, and she finally reached the small town. It was dark by then and the rain came down heavily, limiting her vision to only an arm's reach in front of her. She could make out dim glow of candlelight from windows, probably houses, happy homes with happy families and happy endings. She did not envy those happy families in their happy homes with happy endings awaiting them though; she was realistic. Why seek the impossible? She knew there was no happy endings in her future, and she accepted it - she accepted it the moment she picked up a sword, the sword that wrote her future.

She quickly moved through the town, it was cold and wet, a perfect petri dish for disease to grow in and infect her with. Towards the end of the town were the lights of a small dojo, the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Dojo, her destination, where he was. She knew that he was aware of her approaching presence; his senses were sharp, as sharp as her own, so when she reached the wet wooden door, he was already waiting for her. He didn't know it was her, just that she was there, so when she came into view, there was an unmistakable look of astonishment on his face. And when she saw him, the relief was overpowering, and everything went black.

She was unsure of how long she was unconscious, but she woke up when she heard _his_ voice calling her, "Ella…Ella, open your eyes." And so she did, and as her vision began to clear, she took him in, the bright red hair slightly damp from the rain, the light peach skin, the violet eyes, and the discolored cross-shaped scar that marred the left side of his face. It was _him._ After ten years, it was him, and she couldn't figure out why her words would not materialize, the words she wanted to say to him. The words she longed to tell him for years, but was rendered unable by his unknown whereabouts. So after what seemed to be endless moments of gazing at the familiar face, she managed to utter one word with a soft, raspy voice, "Kenshin." His name, the one she refused to say for so long because he was unreachable.

She didn't know how she felt about him, she is not accustomed to conventional feelings of attachment - she relinquished those feelings from her mind as a child. She just didn't want to be alone anymore, and now she wasn't, because he was here. Here and real and different, different from the boy she parted from ten years ago. Softer, his deep violet eyes were softer, as if they experienced happiness. It was unusual, people like them don't have that look, but he did, _Kenshin_ did. The boy with the sword from her past, the past he shared with her. But right now he didn't feel happy, he didn't appear to be angry, but he was not particularly pleased with her arrival in his peaceful new home, far from the past – far from her.

* * *

**Ahhh my first fanfic ever with my OC, Ella! Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not, I'm not sure since it's my first story. Be kind. **

**Love y'all! 3**

**P.S. I know my spelling sucks. XD**


End file.
